


Artwork for "Guardian of Hope" by TanyaReed

by hollymarchosias



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Digital Art, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4614066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollymarchosias/pseuds/hollymarchosias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Digital manipulation for TanyaReed's story "Guardian of Hope."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork for "Guardian of Hope" by TanyaReed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TanyaReed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanyaReed/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Guardian of Hope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4611828) by [TanyaReed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanyaReed/pseuds/TanyaReed). 



  
  



End file.
